Captain Hook Drabble Collection
by IvyValentine1
Summary: Peter Pan and the Pirates drabbles focusing on James and Jasper Hook. Cecilia x Midshipman/Captain James Hook.
I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

Regret It

Captain Hook sat at his desk and frowned in a cabin. *It's your birthday, Cecilia. My betrothed.*  
His shoulders slumped. *You once loved me. You refused to marry me after you discovered I lied to you about my life as a pirate.*

Three tears streamed down Captain Hook's face. He trembled. *You weren't with me. You will never be with me another time, Cecilia.* Captain Hook sobbed before he muttered his apology.  
He eventually fell asleep.

Cecilia's spirit materialized in the cabin. She walked to Captain Hook at a snail's pace. She smiled and kissed his face before she vanished.

The End

Nearly Christmas

Captain Hook glanced at a window as he stood in his cabin. It was going to be Christmas during the next day. He frowned.

*My betrothed refused to marry me. I lied about my pirate life. Jasper Hook never shared gold with me. That was why I removed his eye* Captain Hook thought.

Smee appeared with the other pirates.

''What would you like for Christmas, Captain Jasper Hook?'' Billy Jukes asked.

Captain Hook faced the pirates and scowled. ''JASPER?!''

Minutes later, Billy Jukes was in a cannon.

Captain Hook smiled. ''Be with my brother in the spirit world, Billy Jukes.''

The End

Not So Good

Captain Hook scowled and sat on his bed. The day wasn't good so far. *Peter Pan mocks me and flees. Mummy's birthday, but she is deceased.*

Captain Hook saw the door after he heard his pirates.

''PRINCESS desired a polished hook hours ago,'' Starkey said.

Captain Hook still scowled. He trembled with rage. *Princess?*

''The dog griped about my cooking last night,'' Cookson said.

Captain Hook's shoulders slumped. *I'm exhausted. Perhaps the next day will be good.* He collapsed on his bed and fell asleep.

Peter flew near a window and crowed.

After opening his eyes, Captain Hook sobbed.

The End

Viewing Tears

Captain Hook focused on his mother's portrait for a few moments. The thought of never being near her another time caused two tears to stream down his face. Never viewing his mother. Never holding her. His lower lip began to tremble. He sobbed.

Captain Hook viewed Peter Pan flying near a window. He gasped. He watched as a sudden grin formed on his enemy's face at a snail's pace. Captain Hook shook his head after his eyes widened.

Peter nodded. His cruel grin stretched from ear to ear. He departed. He revealed Captain Hook's sorrow to anyone he came across.

The End

The Stray Dog

''Let's find Peter Pan's hideout as soon as possible. We'll bring him to Captain Hook before he harms his enemy,'' Smee said to Starkey and Billy Jukes as they wandered Neverland.

A stray dog ran to the trio. He was distressed about being far from other dogs.

''Cute dog,'' Billy Jukes said as he smiled. He was thoughtful. *Maybe I can keep the dog.*

The animal saw its relatives and ran to them.

*Maybe not* Billy Jukes thought before he returned to Captain Hook's ship. He frowned. ''I am always with that dog!''

Captain Hook scowled at Billy Jukes.

The End

Always Siblings

Midshipman James Hook's eyes were wide. He had no idea how many minutes went by while he was in a net above water. He turned to his brother for a moment. Jasper Hook.

''Do you see what happens when you mouth off?'' Jasper asked as he scowled at James.

''I will never be cruel like you, Jasper,'' James said after a sudden scowl.

A cruel smile appeared on Jasper's face. ''We'll always be siblings.''

The memory ended.

Captain James Hook smiled like Jasper. His pirates were in a net above water.

''We won't mock your mother again,'' Billy Jukes said.

The End

Mother

James Hook frowned. He remained near his mother's bed. His eyes remained on her while she writhed. *Mum was sick for a long time.*

A smile formed on the woman's face. ''I am with my son during my final moments alive.'' She frowned after she saw James. ''Jasper?'' she muttered.

James scowled. ''Jasper is in his chamber,'' he said.

James gasped the minute his mother writhed again. ''Mum!'' His lower lip trembled after she closed her eyes. He eventually viewed Jasper standing in the hall.

Tears formed in a scowling Jasper's eyes. He never wished to view his dying mother.

The End

With Jasper

Tears streamed down Captain Hook's face as he sat in front of his mother's portrait. *I will never view my mother and Jasper another time* he thought. He turned his head. He gasped after he saw Jasper's grinning spirit.

Captain Hook's elder brother laughed in a quiet tone.

''I'm not fine,'' Captain Hook muttered during a scowl.

Jasper vanished before he materialized in front of Captain Hook. He embraced him.

Captain Hook's shoulders slumped. He smiled for a few moments. He placed his hand and head on the spirit's shoulder.

Captain Hook sobbed before he embraced him. Jasper never vanished.

The End

Always Apart

Midshipman James Hook smiled at the sky. He remembered the woman he was going to marry. Cecilia.

Jasper Hook scowled at his young brother. He shook his head.

James viewed Jasper. His eyes widened. ''I'm not distracted.''

Jasper smiled.

''What are you up to, Jasper?''

James followed Jasper to the ship's brig. He gasped after he saw a chained Cecilia.

''Your betrothed was captured minutes ago. You won't be with her again,'' Jasper said.

Captain James Hook's memory ended as he scowled in his cabin. *Cecilia starved.*

Captain Hook sobbed.

Jasper's spirit smiled.

Cecilia and Captain Hook were always apart.

The End

The Grinning Woman

Midshipman James Hook gasped after Jasper Hook captured Cecilia. *My betrothed!* he thought.

Jasper smiled at Cecilia. ''You are going to be a prisoner.''

''Release Cecilia,'' James said to Jasper. His elder brother's grin caused him to tremble.

''My young brother won't wish to marry you,'' Jasper said to Cecilia.

Captain James Hook's memory vanished before he entered a freak show tent at a fair.  
He smiled at a few freaks. *I'm looking forward to turning Peter Pan into a freak.*

Captain Hook saw the Grinning Woman's hairless head, dress, eternal grin, etc. He remembered Jasper's threat. He gasped. ''Cecilia!''

The End

Jasper Hook's Decision

Jasper Hook smiled as he held Cecilia's arms behind her back. He approached a cell. ''You're my brother's betrothed and a prisoner. I already captured your ship,'' he said.

Jasper gasped after Cecilia fainted in his arms. *The lady was sick?* His eyes widened after Cecilia died.

*My brother shouldn't know about Cecilia's death. I won't harm him.*

Jasper's crew appeared. He parted with Cecilia. ''Place her in the water,'' he said. His men departed.

Jasper saw James. He gasped again.

James frowned. ''I saw everything.''

Jasper began to frown. He saw tears in his sibling's eyes.

James still suffered.

The End

Suffer with One Another

*It's Cecilia's birthday* Captain Hook thought. He frowned in his cabin for a moment. *I regret lies about my pirate life. I still remember Cecilia refusing to marry me after my lies.* Tears ran down Captain Hook's face. He gasped after Cecilia's spirit stepped out of darkness.

Cecilia's dress and flesh were tattered. Her eyes were sunken. Her teeth were bared in a grin.

Additional tears streamed down Captain Hook's face. ''My lies harmed you.'' He began to sob.

Cecilia embraced Captain Hook. She touched tears on his face. She whimpered. Cecilia suffered with Captain Hook and never released him.

The End

Hook's Wish

*I wanted to be loved by you, Cecilia. I was foolish when I lied about my life as a pirate. You refused to marry me after my lies and tore me apart* Captain Hook thought. He stood near Cecilia's grave marker and frowned.

''I wish to be with you for eternity.''

Many minutes passed before Cecilia's skeleton emerged from her grave.

Captain Hook smiled.

Cecilia whimpered. She wished to remain in her grave as her bones ached.

Captain Hook embraced Cecilia and kissed her. ''I will never release you, Cecilia.'' He still smiled. Captain Hook was aware of her suffering.

The End

Jasper's Words

Midshipman James Hook looked into Jasper Hook's cabin. *My elder brother should be here. He is probably capturing a ship again. That's why he isn't present now.*

James frowned at the empty cabin. He searched for Jasper before he saw him near a door.

Jasper smiled.

''You captured a ship?''

Jasper nodded. ''Your betrothed was present.''

James gasped. ''Cecilia?'' He viewed Jasper nodding another time.

''Cecilia was sick.''

James trembled. ''My betrothed is…'' He opened the door and ran into the chamber.

Cecilia sat up in bed and smiled at James.

Jasper's smile remained. ''I never said Cecilia was deceased.''

The End

Cecilia Returns

*Mummy is gone. Cecilia is gone. Jasper is gone. Perhaps I'll eventually be with them in spirit* Captain Hook thought. He frowned after he heard footsteps in his cabin. *A trespasser.* He gasped after a certain spirit appeared.

''Cecilia! My betrothed!''

''I'm returning to you. We can be together for eternity.''

*At least Jasper isn't returning to punish me for blinding him.*

Cecilia embraced Captain Hook. She smiled. Her hands were around his throat. Cecilia laughed.

Captain Hook scowled and strangled Cecilia. He was released.

Cecilia became Jasper. ''How did you know?'' He vanished.

''Cecilia doesn't wear an eye patch.''

The End

Heal Cecilia

*Are you capturing another ship without me, Jasper?* Midshipman James Hook thought. He wandered his brother's ship for what seemed like hours. He gasped after he saw Cecilia in bed. James also saw Jasper.

''Your betrothed was sick after I captured the ship.'' Jasper smiled. ''Cecilia is still going to rot in a cell.''

''Heal Cecilia!'' James exclaimed.

Scowling, Jasper obtained a wet cloth and placed it on Cecilia's forehead. He departed.

Jasper was eventually bedridden. He glowered as James appeared with a bowl of soup.

James stumbled.

Soup fell on Jasper. He shrieked.

James smiled. *That's for imprisoning Cecilia.*

The End

Never Alone

Darkness concealed a scowl on Captain Hook's face. Many hours passed while he remained near his mother's grave marker.

''I'll eventually be with you,'' Captain Hook said. His scowl remained. ''You'll never be alone after my spirit appears. I'll be in your arms again. Just like when I was a boy.'' He smiled for a moment before he turned.

A skeleton emerged from the grave.

Captain Hook faced her and gasped. ''Mummy?'' He struggled after he was embraced. His eyes were wide before she gathered dirt and buried him.

Mother and son were never going to be alone another time.

The End

Mistletoe

Midshipman James Hook stood in Jasper's cabin. *Jasper just captured a ship.*

James gasped after he saw Jasper with Cecilia.

''Merry Christmas, my little brother,'' Jasper said.

Cecilia stood under the mistletoe and kissed her betrothed. She embraced him.

James imitated her.

Jasper smiled. ''Cecilia will rot in a cell. I'll enjoy tearing you two apart. Just like Cecilia ripped our sibling bond apart after you loved her.''

Captain James Hook's memory ended before he took mistletoe on his desk. He approached a window and released it. He smiled. He was more than happy to let go of his past.

The End

Jasper's Smile

Midshipman James Hook roamed his brother's ship. *Jasper is probably capturing another ship.* He viewed Jasper carrying a woman. James followed the latter into his cabin.

Jasper placed the woman on a bed.

James gasped. ''Cecilia!'' He faced Jasper. ''You captured Cecilia's ship?''

Jasper nodded. ''Cecilia was already sick.''

James remained near Cecilia. He saw Jasper's frown. ''Cecilia is not tearing us apart. We'll always be siblings.''

James remembered being near a happy Jasper. The siblings smiled together.

Cecilia ceased breathing.

James trembled.

Jasper smiled. ''Brothers will bond again.'' His smile remained. ''I was aware of Cecilia's final moments alive.''

The End

Good Spirits

Captain Hook frowned as he approached a window. *You always smiled by me, Cecilia. Tears replaced your smile after you discovered I lied about my pirate life* he thought. Captain Hook's shoulders slumped.

*My lies harmed you. I won't be with you another time. I loathed you after you refused to marry me.*

Captain Hook focused on the window. *I almost wish to forget my emotions for you.* A tear ran down Captain Hook's face. ''I understand if you hate me, Cecilia.''

Captain Hook saw a star before he smiled. Additional tears streamed down his face. *You are happy, Cecilia.*

The End

Haunting Hook

Captain Hook glanced at his empty cabin and frowned. He raised his arm at one side and almost curled his fingers. *I wish for you to be near me, Cecilia. Maybe not. I remember your tears after my lies. You never married me.*

Cecilia's spirit materialized.

After gasping, Captain Hook scowled and trembled. ''Are you haunting me due to my lies?''  
He refused to face his past again. ''BEGONE!''

Tears ran down Cecilia's face. ''I forgive you, but you'll never be happy.'' She vanished.

Captain Hook gasped again. He curled his fingers. Tears streamed down Captain Hook's face. ''With me.''

The End

Hurting Cecilia

Captain Hook frowned for what seemed like many hours. He looked ahead as he stood in darkness. That was when he remembered Cecilia's tears. His betrothed's tears.

*I almost regret hurting you with lies about my pirate life, Cecilia* Captain Hook thought. A sad expression appeared on his face for a few moments. Another frown replaced it.

*I imagine your tears during every new day, Cecilia. Your tears after you refuse to marry me. You suffer without me.*

Captain Hook smiled at a snail's pace. ''You will not suffer another time, Cecilia,'' he said before he abandoned a grave marker.

The End

How Cecilia Perished

*You are probably in the spirit world, Cecilia. My betrothed* Captain Hook thought. He was near a window as he faced his desk. Frowning, he glanced at his barren cabin.

Arms wrapped around Captain Hook's waist. His face was kissed.

Captain Hook blushed and looked back. His eyes became wide after he saw Cecilia's spirit. He shook his head in disbelief. ''That's how you died?''

Cecilia waved. ''I'm returning to you so that you won't endure solitude.''

Captain Hook turned and scowled. He heard Cecilia as she sobbed.

Cecilia's charred spirit released Captain Hook before she vanished and never returned.

The End

Summoning Spirits

Captain Hook scowled at his mother's portrait. ''I wish to be with you as soon as possible. We can always be together,'' he muttered. He continued to scowl. *I'm not sure if I wish to be with my elder brother. Jasper Hook. He never liked me.*

Captain Hook's eyes widened as soon as Jasper and their mother materialized.

''We can always be together,'' the mother said. She frowned at her dusty portrait.

Captain Hook groaned after his mother griped.

Jasper smiled. ''I will reveal your infant portraits to your crew.''

Captain Hook frowned and blushed before Jasper vanished. ''Jasper? JASPER!''

The End


End file.
